A Strange Blue Fellow
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: Sure he just wanted friends. That doesn't necessarily mean you should BE his friend. Sort-of sequel to "In Search of A Lost Robot", but not really.


**Author's Note:** Holey Swiss Cheese Batman! T_O is writing again, and it's not for some challenge or contest or anything?

Yep. You see, as busy as I've been, I've still taken my free time to write a little here and there. Only problem is, I found that without the feedback and encouragement of reviewers and the knowledge that I'll make some folks really unhappy if I don't finish a story, I really have no motivation to write more than one or two chapters and a basic outline before I just forget about it or decide that the premise is stupid. I could go on and on about why I've decided to start posting again, but I'll save that for a journal entry on my deviantArt account so you can all get to the story.

**A Strange Blue Fellow**

So this was how it ended? Trapped under a truck, surrounded by thousands of zombies? Manny had kind of hoped he'd die in some sort of incredible fiery jetpack crash after performing the greatest stunt of all time, but at least he was going out fighting.

The truck shifted under the weight of the impending zombies. The boy tried to wiggle one of his arms free from the debris, but it was no good; he was still stuck.

Standing on top of the truck was General Chapuza, the leader of the zombies. He chuckled. "We'll see how you like our dancing when we dance _upon your grave El Tigre!_"

A younger zombie standing beside him pulled on the General's sleeve, pulling the arm off in the process. "Can we _destroy_ him now, grandfather?"

"Soon, Che, soon. Rome didn't rot in a day. A super villain waits for just the right moment." Chapuza replaced his arm and patted his grandson on the head.

Che grumbled and hopped off the truck to see if there were any people left in the area to terrify. Most of them had run away the moment the zombies appeared, but it was worth a check.

"Will you be my friend?" A voice asked behind the young zombie. Che turned to see a strange floating blue fellow who appeared to be dressed in pajamas. Its face was a strange shape and covered in zits.

Che gave his best evil laugh. "You are foolish to try and befriend a zombie! I'll—" Che never got to finish his threat, as at that moment the fellow threw a huge chunk of ice at the zombie in dismay.

"Why won't anybody be my friend?" he cried, and continued to hurl chunks of ice that got progressively larger.

"What in the name of Bombie the zombie is going on here?" General Chapuza asked angrily when he noticed that most of his zombies were frozen in blocks of ice. He was answered by a gigantic snowball knocking him and the truck away.

"I-I-I just want somebody to be my _friend!_" the blue fellow whined pitifully.

Manny jumped out of the rubble of the truck, ready to fight his way out of the zombie attack, only to see that most of the zombies had either fled or been trapped in ice.

"What the hey…?" Manny wondered as he surveyed the damage. He noticed the blue fellow in pajamas floating over the wreckage, crying tears of pure ice. It must've been him who did this.

"Hey man, you just saved my life!" Manny said to the floating figure, "Thanks!"

The figure sniffed. "Does… does that mean you'll be my friend?"

Manny shrugged. "Uh, sure, I guess. I mean, you did just—"

"OOOOOOH _…_" he grabbed Manny up in a freezing hug.

"_Yeah… sure…"_ El Tigre struggled to free himself from the chilling grasp. Once he did he dusted the frost off himself and extended a hand.

"I'm El Tigre. You?"

"I-I-I'm Klimper."

_Later that day_

"Hey Manny, how's i—whoa, what the heck is that thing?" Frida asked her best friend when he showed up with a strange floating blue fellow.

"Says his name's Klimper." The curly-haired boy explained. "I dunno what he is, but he kinda saved me from General Chapuza's zombie army. Said he wanted to be friends, so I figured he could come hang with us."

"Dude, you fought zombies today? Aw man, why do I miss out on all the fun?" the girl with the blue hair complained.

"Will you be my friend?" Klimper asked Frida.

"Uh… _sure…_" She grabbed Manny and whispered to him. "Du-ude, this guy is creeeeepy!"

"Yeah… I know." The brown haired boy admitted, "But he _did_ save my life. We've gotta at least give 'im a chance."

"Alright, but if he starts causing trouble, _you've_ gotta get rid of him." Frida insisted.

_A few hours later_

"Dude, you've gotta get rid of him."

"Come on Frida, give him more of a chance than _that_." Manny said.

"Dude, he made three cars slide off the road. In _May_!"

"That was just an accident." He defended.

"He turned the school into an igloo!"

"Heheh… yeah." Manny said smugly.

"… Ok, yeah, I'll admit, that was pretty awesome. But he _ate all the churros in the freezer! ALL OF THEM!" _She began shaking her friend by the shoulders.

"Frida, calm down!" Manny pushed her away. "I know Klimper is sorta a creep, but come on! He just wants some friends!"

Just then, Klimper peeked his head into Manny's bedroom. "Hey friends! Catch!" The blue fellow chucked a huge snowball into the room then sped down the stairs laughing.

"We gotta ditch him." Manny said determinedly as he dug himself out of the snow.

"What's this 'we'? I said if he started making trouble _you_ had to get rid of him." Frida shook the snow out of her hair.

Klimper suddenly came back into the room, possibly to see if his "friends" were thawing out. Frida smiled sheepishly and zipped out, leaving Manny alone with the blue fellow.

"Uh… hey Klimper." Manny stammered, "I really appreciate that you… uh… saved my life and everything… but, well… I was thinking maybe it was time for you to, you know, get back to where you once belonged, and stop following me around."

"You don't want to be friends?" Klimper asked pitifully.

"Well…"

_Quick cut to outside the building_

_Fwoosh!_ Snow blasted out of every window in the Rivera house. El Tigre jumped out of the cold powder and saw Klimper float away, throwing snowballs randomly as he went.

"Alright then, we'll do this the hard way." Manny growled with determination.

_Meanwhile, just outside of town_

Danny Phantom mentally kicked himself for the umpteenth time that day. Why did he have to trip right in front of the dimensional portal in Jimmy's lab? Why did the Fenton Thermos have to break when he fell on it? Really, it was nobody's fault, but he felt like he had to blame someone.

"Well, luckily the ectoplasmic signature is much easier to isolate than _Goddard's aluminum ion signature_." Jimmy said as he flew the hover car over Miracle City.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Timmy asked dully.

"Not now guys." Danny said firmly. "Klimper's just enough of a threat that we don't want him running around a city unchecked. Hopefully we'll find him before he causes too much trouble."

"Uh, it may be a little late for that." Wanda pointed to a tall apartment building that had piles of snow pushing out the windows on the top floor. A trail of similar destruction lead toward the mountain overlooking the city.

"Well, at least it'll be easy to find him." Timmy said, trying to look on the bright side.

They sped above the buildings, following the slowly melting snowdrifts until they found an interesting sight. Someone wearing a brown tiger costume was already fighting the clingy ghost. He shot out a clawed hand, which was attached to his costume by a retracting chain. Klimper, being a ghost and all, just phased right through it. He then froze El Tigre in a large block of ice.

"Well, time to get to work." Danny hopped out of the hover car and shot off an ectoplasmic ray, clipping Klimper's left arm. Unfortunately this only got the clingy ghost's attention, but that was enough for Jimmy to get to the boy in the tiger costume and unfreeze him.

"Ugh… thanks for that." Manny shook his head and stood up. "I gotta go slice that floaty guy real fast, ok?" He then grappled onto the top of a nearby building and swung himself over the snowdrifts covering the street, throwing in a couple of back flips for flair. Unfortunately, he crashed right into Danny.

"Guy sure likes to show off, doesn't he?" Timmy commented as he watched.

"He'd be better off using that energy to help us catch Klimper." Jimmy replied.

Meanwhile, Danny and Manny had disentangled themselves and cut off Klimper on both ends of the street.

"Ok creep, are you going to come along quietly, or does this have to get ugly?" Manny asked dramatically.

"That won't be necessary." Danny said calmly, pulling out a new Fenton thermos and sealing Klimper inside. Manny stared, slack-jawed.

"Dude… How'd you do that?"

"Er, well, I don't know all the science to it, my parents make all the tech, but basically, it stores ghosts safely until I can put them back in the Ghost Zone." Danny explained.

"Oh." Manny said, "Wait, what? Ghosts? Serriously."

Danny smiled. "Yep. Sorry about all the damage Klimper did, I'm the one who accidentally let him get loose. Thanks for keeping him busy while we found him though… uh…" Danny suddenly realized he didn't know the tiger boy's name.

"El Tigre." Manny retracted his claws and extended a hand to shake. "Or Manny Rivera, depending on, you know, whether I'm doing stuff or not."

"Uh… yeah." Danny wasn't sure if he _did_ know what Manny was talking about. "I'm Danny Phantom, and these guys" He motioned back to Jimmy and Timmy, who were coming up to say hello as well, "Are Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, my friends. We're not exactly from around here."

"Yeah, no kidding, I've never seen ghosts around here. Skeleton banditos and zombies and monsters, yeah, but not ghosts." Manny said.

"No, he means _really _not from around here." Timmy said.

"Huh?"

"Maybe it'd be best if we showed you." Jimmy said, motioning to the hover car.

"Sure, I've got time, and my dad and grandpapi are out of town."

And with that the four of them hopped into the hover car and began a quick tour of the known multiverse.

**(A/N) So yeah, this is sort of a continuation of "In Search of a Lost Robot" and also a set-up for a bigger story I've sort of had planned since I wrote that. Thoughts? Comments? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
